Vale mais do que palavras
by Pumpk1n P1e G1rl
Summary: Ao receber a carta de Harry naquele dia de natal, Hermione nunca poderia imaginar o que aconteceu a seguir. [Presente de natal pra Larissa.]


**_Vale mais do que palavras_**

Sentada no sofá, totalmente entediada, não tinha nada para fazer, decidira ir para a casa de seus pais passar o natal, mas eles saíram para um projeto de caridade, respirou fundo mais uma vez, depois se levantou andou até seu quarto e se jogou na sua cama.

Ficou deitada contemplando o teto, até que ouviu uma batida na janela. Se levantou a contra gosto e a abriu, dando passagem para Edgwes. Olhou para a coruja que parecia bastante feliz quando estendeu a pata para ela pegar um pergaminho preso nela.

Hermione foi calmante pegar o pergaminho, percebendo que não havia remetente. Abriu o pergaminho e logo reconheceu a letra de Harry.

_Hermione,_

_Como eu sabia que você ia ficar parada, decidi mandar esta carta, sai de casa! Eu sei que na nevando e que faz muito frio, mas para que ficar parada ai? Você ta parecendo uma velha, (não no físico, claro) mas não sai de casa, não me pergunte como eu sei. Mas quero saber que você está se divertindo._

_Beijos, Harry._

Hermione releu o pergaminho pela terceira vez, achando que Harry estava louco. E que ela estava mais ainda ao fazer o que ele mandou.

Pegou um casaco um cachecol e se arrumou para sair.

-----

Hermione abriu a porta para sair ainda sem fazer a mínima idéia do por quê. Quando viu Harry sentado na calçada do outro lado da rua.

- Harry! – ela gritou incrédula.

- Ah! Finalmente! – ele disse se levantando.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou atravessando a rua.

- Acabando com o seu tédio.

- E como você sabia?

- Estou aqui o dia todo.

- E como você fez para sair do castelo?

- Detalhes...

- Você e seu jeito misterioso.

- Faz parte do show. – Harry disse sorrindo. – Então aonde vamos?

- Eu não sei! Você devia ter pensado nisso.

- Não sei, vamos dar uma volta, ai gente inventa o que fazer.

- Tudo bem.

- Então vamos?

- Espera, vem cá. – Hermione disse pegando a mão de Harry e correndo até sua casa. – Sente-se, vou deixar um recado para meus pais.

- Ok. – Harry respondeu enquanto se sentava no sofá.

Hermione saiu correndo e apareceu logo depois com um papel na mão e deixou o papel sobre a mesa.

- Vamos? – ela perguntou.

- Claro. – Harry respondeu se levantando.

Os dois saíram até um parque que tinha perto da casa de Hermione, enquanto Harry contava a ela como tinha feito para chegar lá.

- Você é louco! Deve infringido umas vinte regras.

- Infringiria duzentas. – Harry respondeu ainda sorridente. – Que comer alguma coisa, Mione?

- Sim, eu estou com fome, vem tem um restaurante bem ali. – ela disse o guiando.

-----

- VAmos nos sentar ali? – Harry perguntou, ela fez que sim, então ele a levou até uma mesa ao lado da janela e se sentou ao lado dela.

Os dois fizeram o pedido e aguardaram. O garçom finalmente chegou com as bebidas, serviu Hermione, e quando foi servir Harry, derramou todo o copo de suco na camiseta dele.

- Ah, me desculpe senhor, eu sinto muito.

- Não tem problema – Harry respondeu o mais calmo que pode.

- Vou pegar outro para o senhor. – o garçom falou saindo.

– Mione, eu vou até o banheiro limpar isso. – Harry disse e saiu.

Hermione o viu sair e sumir de vista. Ficou olhando para a própria mão até que uma sombra apareceu sobre ela.

- Hermione, quanto tempo! – ela olhou para cima e viu Richard, um antigo amigo dela cujo os pais eram donos do restaurante.

- Richard! – ela disse se levantando e o abraçando educadamente.

- Não te vejo desde que você voltou para a sua escola.

- É mesmo. – ela respondeu.

- Me desculpe pelo incidente. Admito que pedi para ele fazer isso.

- Para que isso!?

- Assim eu poderia falar com você.

- Falar com ela pra que? – Harry perguntou quando chegou.

- A sim! Harry esse é o Richard, os pais deles são os donos daqui; e Richard esse é o Harry, meu a...

- Namorado. – Harry respondeu a interrompendo, apertando a mão dele e a abraçando.

Hermione olhou para Harry sem acreditar no que ele estava dizendo.

- Ah! Você não me disse que tinha um namorado da ultima vez que nos vimos.

- Começamos a namorar em setembro, no inicio do ano letivo. – Harry disse.

- Ah ta... Bem, aqui vocês não pagam, fiquem a vontade. – ele respondeu forçando um sorriso e saindo.

Os dois voltaram a se sentar enquanto Hermione olhava para Harry com uma sobrancelha erguida esperando resposta.

- O que? – Harry se fez de inocente. Hermione apenas continuou o encarando, - Ta bom, é que eu não gostei do jeito dele de te olhar.

- Mas precisava inventar uma historia dessas?

- Olha Mione, eu vou explicar, mas você tem que prometer que não vai interromper.

Hermione o olhou desconfiada – Ok, eu não vou.

- Certo... Olha, eu fiquei com ciúmes. Por que? Eu poderia dizer que era só porque você é minha melhor amiga, mas não foi por isso; o que eu sinto por você está muito além de amizade. Mione, eu fiz todo isso porque achei que seria uma boa oportunidade de te dizer. Uma boa oportunidade de te dizer o quanto eu sinto. Se eu fosse dizer tudo, não íamos sair daqui, mas três palavras bastam: eu te amo. – Harry disse e se calou esperando resposta dela.

- E-eu não sei o que dizer. – Hermione falou com muito esforço.

- Diga a verdade. – Harry respondeu.

Hermione o olhou nos olhos enquanto pensava no que dizer "Pense bem, ele é seu amigo." "Mas te ama assim como você o ama." "Quem disse que eu o amo?" "Ta mais do que na cara!".

- Harry... eu.. – Hermione tentou, mas as palavras não queriam sair. – Eu... – Tentou novamente, mas nada!

- Você...? – Harry disse.

"Que seja!" Hermione pensou antes de se aproximar e beijá-lo.

Segundos, minutos, horas, seja lá quanto tempo foi, pararam sabendo que ainda precisavam de mais, de muito mais.

- Uau! – Harry disse abobalhado. – Isso vale mais do que palavras.

- Palavras como: Eu te amo!? – Hermione perguntou sorrindo.

- É, como essas. – ele respondeu a beijando novamente.

- Ah! – Harry disse quando se separaram, - Falta você dizer uma coisa.

- Falta?

- Mione, que namorar comigo? – ele perguntou.

Ela respondeu o beijando de novo, e de novo, e de novo, e por ai vai... Afinal, valia mais do que palavras.

_**Fim (ou talvez o começo)**_

* * *

**N/A:** FELIZ NATAL LARISSAAAA! 


End file.
